


Surprise!

by Jubilee44



Series: Marvel Actor RPFs [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: You’re planning to tell Sebastian about your pregnancy...but it doesn’t go as you expected.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All work is fiction and in no way associated with any real-life events. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. Do not repost, translate, or rework.

            Today was the day you were going to tell Sebastian about the pregnancy. You’d found out two days before, but the moment never seemed right to tell him. You were always busy or he had something else on his mind. You knew he wouldn’t be upset about it. You’d been married for about a year now and had talked constantly about starting a family.

            You had a little ceremony of throwing out your last empty box of condoms before getting started. Now all the hard-but-fun-work paid off. You were six weeks along and thrilled to be a mother. You were just as excited to tell Sebastian and finally had it figured out. You planned on suggesting a game of ‘I Spy’ with him and then saying you spied a pregnant woman. Ta-da! You thought it was perfect and hoped you could film it to save the reaction.

            You walked out of the bedroom after getting ready for the day. Your loving husband was making breakfast.

            “Hey, doll.” Sebastian wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed your cheek.

            “Hi, babe.” You smiled and felt jittery from anticipation. “After breakfast, let’s go for a walk.” You suggested, trying to stay conspicuous so he wouldn’t suspect anything.

            “I have that interview at ten and then a radio interview at two.” He reminded you. “Maybe tonight though.”

            “Wait…that’s today?” Your heart sank a little. You were betting on today being the day. The wait was already killing you, he needed to know.

            “Yeah, I’m sorry. But we’ll spend time together, I promise.” He checked his watch. “I should get going. Sorry I can’t eat breakfast with you.” He kissed your forehead and then pecked your lips. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” You sighed as he walked out the door with breakfast to go. Not about to let his plans get in the way, you reached for your phone and made a call to his agent. Sebastian would find out one way or another.

 

            “If you’re just joining us we’re here with one of the stars of the newest Captain America, Sebastian Stan. Our camera crew is going to hit the streets to talk with some of his fans so they can ask some questions. Right outside the studio is our first fan, what’s your name, sweetheart?”

            “Y/n.”

            Sebastian looked over and laughed when he saw you on the screen. “That’s my wife.” He looked happy to see you but a little confused. You hadn’t said anything about the interview.

            “Well, I am his number one fan.” You smiled and pulled your coat tighter around yourself to keep warm in the February air.

            “Oh, okay. Mrs. Stan, did you have anything to ask your husband?” The host laughed good-naturedly.

            “Sure, I was wondering if he thought the baby would be a girl or a boy?” You tilted your head to the side slightly and waited for his response.

            “The what…I don’t get it.” He furrowed his eyebrows, looking like a perplexed puppy.

            “She said the gender of the baby…” The host tried to clarify even if she didn’t understand.

            “Whose baby?”

            You just giggled and grinned. “Sebby…”

            “What?” He still wasn’t picking up on it.

            “You’re going to be a father!” You exclaimed. “I’m pregnant!”

            His face morphed from confusion to shock to pure joy. “Really?” He nearly jumped up out of his seat. “Oh my God…” He laughed and put his head in his hands for a moment. When he lifted his face again you could see tears in his eyes. He couldn’t stop beaming. “Y/n, oh my God, I’m so happy.” He could barely form a sentence. “I need…I’m going to run down there. I’ll be right back.” He shot up and dashed out of the building.

            He found you beside a group of fans waiting to see him. They screamed when they spotted him. But he just rushed up to you, scooping you up in his arms and spinning you around. “We’re going to be parents!”

            You clung to him tightly, your heart completely overjoyed. It was equal to how you felt on your wedding day, maybe even a little more exciting.

            “You’ve made me so happy.” He set you down on your feet again and kissed you softly. “I’ve never been happier…I can’t believe this.” He touched your abdomen. “Y/n…” His voice cracked.

            “I know.” You hugged him close. “I’m so happy too.”

            He kissed your hair and held you, not bothered by the cold weather. You were both too happy to care about anything but each other and your baby.


End file.
